fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Oblivion
Oblivion is a verse created by Muhammedmco Summary Long ago, in the ancient times, Minerva, the entity of peace, gave birth to five children, among them was Sato Saranzo, who grew envy from his mother and 4 older brothers due to him being the weakest. Due to this, Sato killed his 4 brothers, and sought to kill his own mother. Minerva, fearing that her son would destroy the world, split her powers in the form of symbols. From A to Z, with 4 specific symbols, namely A, C, V and S being the only symbols that hosted her 'Essence', 'Powers', 'Emotions', and 'Strength' respectively to another dimension. The splitting of the symbols not only made the Outerverses that Minerva created collapse, but also made Minerva herself die as well due to her powers, specifically the 4 previous symbols being split from her body. Sato, seeing this, traveled to the alternative universe that Minerva sent the symbols into, and managed to collect all of the symbols, except for A, C, V and S symbols. Sato sought out for the 4 symbols by giving several humans the symbols that he collected to help him on finding the 4 symbols. Centuries ago, where technology advanced more, 4 friends, Naruko, Shadow, Jean and Serena found the four symbols in an abandoned factory when they were in a school trip. Surprisingly, the 4 symbols accepted them as their hosts. A message from Minerva came from the symbols, telling the four friends about Sato's attempt to destroy the outerverses that she created in order to create other outerverses of his own. Doing so would cause the humankind to perish alongside any other life form. But in order to do so, Sato needs Minerva's four symbols, which are the main symbols that he requires to gain Minerva's full power in order to create and destroy the outerverses. Minerva told the 4 friends to use the 4 symbols that hosts her powers to defeat Sato and his lackeys. With this being said, Naruko, Shadow, Jean and Serena went out on an adventure to save the outerverses created by Minerva and defeat Sato once and for all. Power Of The Verse Oblivion is an extremely powerful verse. The Espers and Magicians are Large Planet Level with Massively Hypersonic speed feats, while Symbol wielders, such as Daisuke, Hiyama, Satoshi and others reach Large Star Level with FTL speed feats, However, the wielders of Minerva's Symbols, namely Naruko, Shadow, Jean and Serena are ridiculously overpowered as they reach Multi-Universal to Outerversal Level with Massively FTL to Immeasurable with Sato being Outerversal Level and being Omnipresent in The Shrine Of Hell. Being a verse that combines Science Fiction, Magic and Mythology in one place, this verse has an immense amount of hax abilities. Such as Regeneration, Immortality, Power Nullification, Elemental Manipulation, Omnipresence, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Intangibility, Causality Manipulation. etc. Supporters/Opponents Characters God-Tier: Naruko Izayoi Shadow Otsutsuki Jean Nakagami Serena Diclonus Sato Saranzo Top-Tier: Daisuke Mura Hiyama Otoshi Satoshi Saranzo Rika Abarai Homura Nagasaki Hinata Kuroi High-Tier: Darui Matou Hikari Nakagami Kyoko Shunsui Mid-Tier: Naomi Nakagami Danzo Diclonus Category:Verses